


Пешком до Вашингтона

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar





	Пешком до Вашингтона

Слэйд опирался на крышу потертого рыжего форда и улыбался.

— Эй, Билли, не смотри на меня так. Окей, форд я угнал, но вискарь честно купил сам.

— Нет, ты купил это ведро с болтами у алкоголика за сотню баксов, крутой парень.

— Лучшее ведро с болтами в моей жизни. Ну. В этом месяце, хорошо. Все лучше подбитых самолетов, — Слэйд хлопнул ладонью по капоту. — Давай, скажи, что это был не грабеж.

Слэйд открутил крышку полупустого «Джека» и сделал еще глоток.

— И скажи, что ты понимаешь, кому вести.

***

Аризона. Нью-Мехико. Оклахома.

Америка похожа на лоскутное одеяло, на состыкованные как попало фрагменты пазлов из разных наборов.

В Нью-Мехико палило солнце, в Оклахоме чертовы дожди, льет как из ведра, от дороги-то осталось одно название.

Сутки без сна, шесть часов за рулем. Теперь Билл дремал на пассажирском, прислонившись виском к стеклу, по которому размеренно стучали капли.

По радио тихо играло какое-то кантри.

— Чтобы я сюда еще раз, пока не проложат нормальные дороги, — процедил Слэйд, выворачивая руль.

— Хмм.

— Я не тебе. Спи дальше.

***

На заправке в Арканзасе ни воды, ни сигарет, только отвратительно теплое бутылированное пиво и, должно быть, самый неприветливый заросший заправщик на планете.

— Удивительно, что тут есть бензин, — Слэйд ворчал, щурился на солнце, дожидаясь, пока заполнится бак.

Он одернул мятую клетчатую рубашку, вскрыл бутылку и, сделав глоток, сплюнул на пыльный асфальт.

— Что за дерьмо.

— Прекрати бубнить, — Билл присел на капот, наблюдая за ним, и усмехнулся. — Чего ты ждал вообще?

— Я лучше сдохну от жажды, чем еще раз…

— Слэйд.

— Ладно. Ладно.

Он махнул рукой. Переключился моментально и широко улыбнулся, приглаживая привычно встрепанные светлые волосы. Он на этой пустоши, высвеченный закатным солнцем, казался органичным до черта. Языческий бог новой американской мифологии. Кто-то из старых богов, решивших остаться среди смертных. Арес, которому взбрело в голову прогуляться по пыльным дорогам, может.

— И да. Возвращаю руль.

— Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь водить, спасибо.

Бутылка «Бада» так и осталась стоять на обочине.

***

На вторую ночь все же пришлось остановиться в мотеле на окраине Кентукки.

Классика: один душ на этаж без горячей воды, спасибо, что с водой вообще, последний оставшийся номер, как в плохом ромкоме, продавленные матрасы. Здесь было непривычно спокойно — просто потому, что их никто не пытался убить уже вторые сутки, — и это было главное.

— Лучше бы роман ваял, писатель ты чертов, — Слэйд, вернувшийся из душа, даже не потрудился натянуть что-то кроме потертых джинсов.

Сел рядом с Биллом, опустил колючий, заросший светлой щетиной подбородок ему на плечо, заглядывая в дневник.

— Тебе рассказывали, что любопытство вредит здоровью?

— Что-то слышал.

Слэйд обнял Билла и потянул вниз, роняя на кровать. Навалился сверху.

Теплый, тяжелый. Мокрый, черт его дери.

— Намочишь дневник — прибью.

Он в ответ только рассмеялся, но все же дал Биллу отложить дневник и ручку на видавшую виды тумбочку, прежде чем сдвинуться и сгрести его в охапку.

— Ночи, майор.

***

Форд, конечно же, сломался, неподалеку от Вашингтона.

Из-под капота валил едкий дым.

— Все еще похоже на дерьмовый ромком, ты в курсе? — поинтересовался Билл, откидывая крышку.

— Если верить карте, до Вашингтона шесть миль. Можем дойти. Можем выйти на нормальную дорогу и словить попутку.

— У тебя ностальгия?

Пару лет назад в Кении пришлось идти 40 миль до ближайшего города: джип подорвали. Застрявший с ними Ишервуд изнылся за дорогу, кажется, больше, чем за всю свою жизнь.

— Да, — Слэйд перекинул сумку через плечо.

— А как же лучшее ведро с болтами в твоей жизни?

— Любовь проходит, — Слэйд дернул плечом. — Ставить готов, человек, который изобретет чертовы переносные телефоны, станет миллиардером почти моментально.

— Поезд в Джерси раньше ходил в половину седьмого. Успеем, даже если прогуляемся.

— Так пошли. Хватит болтать.

Слэйд выглядел неприлично довольным. Примерно настолько же, насколько Билл себя чувствовал.


End file.
